Forum:Bot for Yamichidori1
Category:Meditation HallCategory:Archived threads Ricky Spanish has previously agreed to giving me a bot, but that is only to him. In order for me to receive a bot, which will edit and delete automatically and help the wiki, the whole active community must agree to it. Now I am not forcing you to support me. But I feel a bot would be very useful if somewhat more manual (more than the Default) and I would make sure that it will be making proper edits and I will keep an eye out if it makes an unnecessary edit or vandalism. I am all for what you have to say (that doesn't mean I won't argue) and I await all of your answers. [[User:Yamichidori1|'闇の千鳥1']] ('[[User talk:Yamichidori1|'talk]] • [[w:c:xiaolinfanfiction:Xiaolin Legends|'fanon']])''' 02:04, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :Well, what's it going to be used for? Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 02:16, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::You can find information on bots here but basically, if I were to get a bot, they would edit pages, delete and edit cats, and monitor the wiki and any new users. [[User:Yamichidori1|闇の千鳥1']] '([[User talk:Yamichidori1|'''talk]] • [[w:c:xiaolinfanfiction:Xiaolin Legends|'fanon']])''' 02:21, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I know what bots are, but is there a specific thing it'll be doing? Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 02:22, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Editing pages and cats, watching new users, and correct errors on the pages, as well as fixing links, though there may be more. But mainly that is what it will do. [[User:Yamichidori1|闇の千鳥1']] '([[User talk:Yamichidori1|'''talk]] • [[w:c:xiaolinfanfiction:Xiaolin Legends|'fanon']]) 02:24, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Before I could give an opinion on this, I must ask: how many other users on this Wiki use bots, and how reliable is a "bot"? TrueThespian (talk) 03:14, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Currently, no contributors on the wiki have a bot, but we are still new. But we technically do have the default bot which none of us are able to operate. Bots can be extremely reliable if operated properly which I would be dedicated to do. They will very rarely make an error and even after so, they easily learn their lesson. ::And if I do get a bot, I will listen more to admins and be much more dedicated to this wiki myself. And this bot could really help this wiki out. But in rorder to obtain one, everyone needs to support. :: : : I have seen other users with bots. They can be very useful. They can change things on pages and are give Administrator access so that they can edit locked pages and such. They can even log chat and monitor things what happen there. I think this is a good idea for this wiki. : 21:15, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your support, and they are very useful. Now, this is not to personally go against Yami - not my intention but my experiences with bots have not been very positive. I personally don't believe they are beneficial to any Wikipedia and that they actually discourage other editors from helping out. Let me give an example - I was an editor for a wiki called Bakugan Users Wikia. It was intended to be a wikipedia where people could personal opinions next to their favorite Bakugan or characters. We would add pages occasionally and it was a fun place. However, the head crat in charge made a few bots and wanted users to add some more pages from the official Bakugan wikia. However, before we got started, he activated his bots and he put everything up so it was a waste of time. Plus, we had badges at the time and when his bot did all that stuff for him, he had like 35,000 points. After that, almost all activity with that Wiki died and now, it's dead because their is no incentive to either edit or earn something there anymore. So, if I'm outvoted, I'm outvoted but I just can't support something that destroyed a Wiki I used to like.Zachattack31 (talk) 03:18, September 24, 2012 (UTC)